Freddy's new killing spree
by KODfreak
Summary: After killing off all the members of the elm street kids, Freddy realizes how boring life is without killing. He then decides to have a vacation to find more victims.
1. Chapter 1

"Good night, Billy!" his mother said as she turned out the light. Billy then slowly went to sleep. Billy slept soundly, until he was awakened by a loud noise. The room felt hot, and Billy began to sweat. He got up out of his bed and took a look around. It was no longer his room, but a metal room with steaming pipes and vents. He continued to walk towards a big vent. It blew a big blast of steam at him. Once the steam cleared, Billy could hear clinking noises. He then looked into the face of a man, whose entire face had burn marks on it. He was wearing a black fedora, a red and green striped sweater, and boots. He also wore a glove, with knives on each finger. He grinned, showing off his jagged rotten teeth.

"Who are you?" Billy asked, frightened.

"Your worst nightmare." Answered Freddy Krueger as he stabbed his blades into Billy's stomach, which sprayed blood all over. Billy had an expression of fear and pain on his face as Freddy took his claws out and Billy fell to the floor. Freddy's revenge was now complete. He had murdered all the Elm street children. His quest was over.

"There!" Freddy said. "That's the last of them. Yep! No more killing for me! No more?"

Freddy began to think to himself.

"Without killing, what fun is there in life? I mean, I enjoy a random killing now and then, but without a reason behind it… it is boring."

"I could kill his parents, but, I like killing kids. I love their

Krueger began to walk a little.

"Well, I completed my revenge, so maybe I should celebrate."

Freddy created a globe out of nothing. He swiped his claw at it, causing it to spin. He then stabbed the globe, and it stopped at Woodcrest.

"Ah, Woodcrest. That is where I shall have my celebration!"

_**Meanwhile at Woodcrest…**_

"Here stands our graduates!" the principle yelled. Standing on the stage was all the graduating high school students. Among them were Huey, Riley, Jazmine, Cindy, Caesar, and Hiro. After the ceremony, the groups went to a bar to celebrate. Jazmine, Cindy, Hiro, and Huey were playing billiards, while Caesar and Riley sat at the bar. Caesar noticed Riley looking at Cindy.

"Riley, are eyeing Cindy?" Caesar asked.

"Maybe. Why you care?"

"I called dibs on her."

"Who cares? You ain't even go out wit her!"

"So? She's still my girl!"

"Wateva."

Riley kept drinking. Soon after, he passed out.

Riley woke up in a daze, but the bar seemed different. He saw Huey standing in a corner of the bar. Riley walked over to him.

"Huey! Where is everybody? Is Cindy iight?"

"Oh she is indeed. She and Caesar left an hour ago to a motel room."

"What!" Riley yelled.

Huey's mouth stretched open and Freddy Krueger stepped out. Just as he was about to be stabbed, Riley woke up.

"Riley!" Huey yelled as he was waking up his brother.

"Ahh! Uh where did everybody go?"

"They all left."

"Is C-merph okay?" Riley asked.

"Caesar drove her home."

"Aww no! I was supposed ta drive her home."

"Riley, if you like her that much, why don't you tell her! Jazmine tells me she has a crush on you!"

"It ain't dat easy! Besides, Caesar called dibs on her and she probably likes him betta. Damn, I'm so stupid!"

"Riley! Caesar… ugh, forget it. Let's just go."

_**Meanwhile**_

"Danks fo drivin me home Ceez." Cindy said about to get out of the car.

"You're welcome." Caesar answered. But before Cindy could leave, Caesar grabbed her arm.

"Uh, Ceez?"

"Kiss me Cindy."

"Sorry Ceez, you're nice, but you are not my type."

Caesar grabbed Cindy, but she punched him in the temple, knocking him out. Cindy got out of the car, and ran into her house.

Caesar woke up, wondering what happened. Cindy came back into his car.

"Hey Ceez, sorry about before."

Cindy then smacked her lips on Caesar's. Caesar held her, and kept kissing. He then felt blades strike through his neck. Cindy revealed herself to be Freddy.

"You catch more bees with honey, not vinegar." Freddy said as he pulled his blades out.

The next morning Cindy went outside to see Caesar's car still there.

"Ceez?" she asked as she opened the door.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2 nice try, keemosabi!

"We are here at the scene of the crime, where Michael Caesar, recent graduate of Woodcrest high school, was murdered last night." The news reporter began.

"Caesar was murdered in his car after dropping his friend, Cindy McPhearson, off at home. Once there, McPhearson claims Caesar tried to sexually assault her, but she defended herself and knocked him out. McPhearson claims she ran back into her house, and had nothing to do with his death. Fellow friend Jazmine Dubois claims she might know who did it.

Jazmine is shown with a reporter.

"So, you say you know who might have done it?"

"Yes, my friend Riley Freeman was at a bar that night, and I could see the two arguing."

"Caesar was found with stab wounds in his neck. You think Riley was capable?"

"Well, he was drinking that night, so anything could happen."

_**Later that day**_

"Jazmine! How the hell can you say that Riley murdered Caesar!" asked Huey, angrily.

"I don't know! If I didn't say anything, they might have thrown me in jail to get analy raped!"

"Okay first of all, you know there is a ladies jail? And second, you made people think Riley did it! And they will believe you because he is black!"

"I'm sorry Huey!"

"Get out of my house." Huey said coldly. Jazmine cried loudly as she ran out of the Freeman's house. While outside, Jazmine saw Cindy standing outside on the sidewalk.

"Jaz, how could you blame Reezy? I know he wouldn't do dat."

"Well, he might of, because maybe he was there when Caesar tried to make a move on you!"

"Oh yeah right! You know Huey said he took Riley home! Now I'm off ta Ed's house where Reezy is hidin! And don't be thinkin you can come!" she yelled storming off. Jazmine cried and ran back to her house. Cindy went to Ed's house, where she saw Riley in the basement.

"Hey, Reezy."

"Yow at up, C-merph?"

"Nothin, just came ta chill wit you." She said joining him on the couch.

"Really?" he asked a bit surprised. "Uh cause everyone sayin I wasted Ceez."

"I ain't believe dat. I know you would not do something like dat, especially to a friend."

"Yeah, I like you Cindy, you da only one who understands me."

Cindy was surprised that Riley called her by her real name.

"Well Riley, I like you too."

Riley was speechless. The two felt themselves getting close to each other, but just when they were about to kiss, Ed bashed through the door.

"Riley! Reporters in the distance! Battle stations!" he yelled. Riley was following him, and he noticed Cindy was not.

"C-merph! Come on!" he yelled as they went up the stairs. Cindy followed them up to the roof, where Ed took the sheet off the Gatling gun. He began to shoot, and even wound the reporters while Cindy and Riley threw tear gas. Soon they were all gone.

"It's getting late C-merph, I'd betta get home befoe da police come." 

"Aww, can't you stay fo a little while longa?"

"Well, maybe if Ed could tip off da popo."

"I can."

"iight, I'll stay."

_**Meanwhile at the Freeman house…**_

Huey was watching TV. Every news channel was talking about Riley. Huey was sick of it. He was sick of their racist views.

"If I was president…" Huey thought to himself as he slowly dosed asleep.

In Huey's dream, he was the president of the united states.

"My fellow Americans, I'm am outraged at the racist views of my brother. I was there when I took him home. He was there the whole time!"

Huey couldn't see him, but Freddy Krueger was hiding behind the crowd. He moved his claws up and down as if he was typing on a type rider.

"I am also outraged of the economy! Can't you mutha fuckers please not spend all your dammed money in place?"

Murmurs rose from the crowd.

"Booooooo! Come on everybody! Boooooooo!" A man yelled, and others joined him. Freddy smiled as he snapped his fingers, causing hooey to where nothing but a ballerina tutu. Huey was embarrassed then sensed out Freddy as the perpetrator. Huey transformed into a ninja suit, and the crowd disappeared. Freddy turned himself invisible, and prepared to fight Huey. Huey lunged at Freddy, and in turn Freddy swiped at Huey, grazing him in the leg. Identifying what hand the glove was in, Huey roundhouse kicked Freddy in the head, knocking him to the back of the room. Huey thought the threat was over, and began walking in the opposite direction. Freddy's glove came at Huey, and stabbed him through the back. Huey wailed in pain as he fell to the ground, dead. Freddy became visible again, and took the glove out of Huey's back, and put it back on his hand.

"Happy birthday, Mr. president." Freddy said as he disappeared from the scene.

"Hello, Huey?" Jazmine said in reality, walking through the unlocked house. She saw Huey on the couch, and saw the stab wound in his back.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Riley and Cindy, who were outside, came running in. Riley looked at Huey, then back at Jazmine.

"YOU did it!" Riley exclaimed.


End file.
